Enchantment
by kirenuchiha1
Summary: what if Lord Sesshomaru didn't meet Rin as a village child but a slave.keeping it a T but rating will change by varie.
1. Rin's life goes for a better change

Kiren here, ^_^ i do not own Inuyasha so don't sue me and by the way i'm NEVER copying anyone so i would hope you wouldn't copy mines thank you.

Okay i have atempted a RinxSesshy story but it was my first fanfic so it wasn't that horrible but it wasn't the best either. Well i got another fictiony idea about a story i would have originally had it been a rukixbya story but i'm feeling Rinsesshy decides i am already written one for byakuya and rukia eventually is going to be involved.

talking, narrarating, thinking

On a day much like yesterday the 'rooms' seem to get even more dustier and gloom with the high stench of Urine and blood . All that could be heard throughout the inclosed dungeon (i guess you can call it that) was crying of young children and screams of women.

The air was chilled and still but not cold enough to freeze anyone to death ...luckily. My name is Rin i live- no used to live in a small village on the outskirts of Inuyasha forest. I must admit it wasn't the best life i was mute, still am too and the villagers called me a freak. The village man beat me and the children made fun of me, threw rocks at me pulled my long nrown hair. But i didn't cry not anymore after all the years of harshness from the villagers i learned to fend for myself. To be honest i was better off by myself in the forest but for all i knew bandits could come after me and get rid of their unfinished buisiness.

Atleasts that is what Erin the snotty elderly women who lived in a hut closest to me which was pretty good distance away from civilization, that's what she'd say to me. Her children were snottier than her but very beautiful. Yuuki and Sen were here oldest sons aging from 19 and 22 with two children each of their own, a boy and girl who were actually pretty nice to me.

Once they gave me medicine during the spring season many people died in the village that year including Sen's wife Mariko. He never remarried after her death.

They other children which were the very cruel one's being her daughter Kiri and Ayumi, their own children became stuck up and just as spolied as their family. Chio and Kenichi two peas in a pod cousins but acted like siblings. Kenichi would pull my hair and throw me to the floor and call me a 'disgusting freak that can't talk' while Chio would shove me into mud and dirt, slap me and some times she would pour water on me she said that even dogs need a bath...sometimes. How i hated them! and all the villagers would do, they sat their and laughed at me.

But were not here to talk about my mistreated life as an orphan were talking about the present. I can remeber the day like it was yesterday, which it was. Wolves invaded the village and killed off the villagers i didn't feel remorse for some of them but i didn't want them dead i was scared truely but it wasn't the first time i've seen a massacure at a young age. I ran and ran and ran it felt like a heart attack if it wasn't for they panic that fooded my systems and told me to run. I tripped and for the first time in a year i truely screamed. When i re-awakened i was in a cell in a dusty room surrounded by other cages with surviving people from my village and alot of people scared and frightened.

I looked around nervousily and fount out that i was chained with Jiro and Sora the nice grand children of snotty Old-Erin. "you should pretend to sleep and be very quiet do what they say and and the- they they will not eat you" i showed a face indicating i didn't know who "they" were so he explained differently. "They are the wolf demons that brung us here and see over their, he pointed are people from other villages small like are own and they have also been attacked and surviving children and women were sent men were eaten" Jiro had stated with a sad face his father Yuuki was unfortunatley eaten by the wolves as well. i wonder how he found all this out, poor Jiro and Sora they lost their Father and if any of us survive they might lose their whole family too or worse each other.

bang! bang! i heard on the bars of a neighboring cell next to me immediantly everyone gets tense and weary around the ugly demonest as she circles around the cage examining the highly pregnant women from are village named Shirin, she seemed to keep to herself and always scolded the boys for pulling my hair and called me a freak but her husband being the man who always beat me for fishing would say i deserved it and always point her in a differnet direction when i was being beaten.

Shirin being pregnant was always resting and sick she couldn't defend me half the time. The demonest stopped and stared at Shirin before finally saying something "well well well isn't this a sight it seems we have a soon to be mother i'll give it three days tops untill that thing pops outta you betta move you now before you get your 'fluids' all over the cage" she had finished off her sentence by whistling to five human servants and commanded them to have Shirin moved into the Primary Care Unit upstairs and suprisingly to make her comfortable before the child arrives. The women obeyed, bowed nodded then started working. One unlocked Shirin's cage while two others helped her out of the cage and the last leaded the way out.

I hadn't seen Shirin all day after that until during the night . She came back carring a baby girl her cheecks were rosey red and she was chubby for a baby her size and adorable with her curly raven black hair on top of her head. Shirin said she had named her Onkei for hope, hope that they would get out of this place and have freedom once again. But we didn't know that in these days of inslavement we would be sold and turned into regular independent village folk to human servants, slaves and worst of all Whores or what we call "bed wanderers".

Myumi who's name i found out this very morning was one of the servants that took with outstretched hands for her mother when detached from her even for a second no matter whatever it was. "Myumi make sure to have your sisters clean up all the messes the children make and you especially make sure the slaves are cleaned in the watering pole before are special guest arrives is that understood?" It sounded more like a order than a question, Myumi nodded and with a simple "yes ma'm" headed off to inform her sisters before they all hurriedly finished cleaning what they had started yesterday .

Saiya they second oldest sister i think she slipt us up into groups, one being boys two being girls were older children helped smaller ones and women cleanned babies and themselves.

Bara the oldest sister brung lots of clothing for the boys and they youngest named Namiko brung clothing for the girls. Namiko gave me a pink kimono with Sakura blossoms on it and a white obi with pink patterns sketched into it in various areas she tied it around me gently i felt her soft fingers brush against my hair when she put my hair up in a tight bun and brushed the light strays of hair up.

Miyuki the forth put numbers on are backs I was the 13th to be cleaned and dressed up so i would be in front line. Miyuki said sense i was a child be sold quickly as a servant to a lord or a aristrocrate in need of gardening or some simple tasks.

The demonest came back and chained all of the girls by number and brung them to a opened field full of dirt. I knew it was dirt because well i could feel it we were all bare footed and are eyes were covered by blind folds. One by one we walked carefull not to bump into each other or go to fast so we wouldn't fall.

Out of the cornor of my eye demons came in like a swarm of bees all sitting above like pretenders staring down their prey. Are blind floads were removed once we were bought and like Myumi had said i was to be a first claimed.

My buyer happen to be the special guest the Demonest was talking about her actual name was Sarah i fount out something and although she looks human she is not. "Why Lord Sesshomaru i am very pleased to see you like your selection this evening they are very loyal girls and do not speak unless spoken to ehm!(she coughed in her hand and pushed a little closer to him)the way you like it". "Hnn" was his only reply he did nothing of her pusing against him or her obvious flirting.

I was memorized he had Silver hair that almost seemed white if i were not looking in the light and markings on his face a blue crescent moon on his forehead and three claw looking marks on his cheeck could've been strips if you look at it on another angle. Once i saw his eyes i thought i was to melt in my shoes if i were wearing any, he had the most rarist eyes i have ever seen they were a amber even a gold i don't really know but i knew they were breathe taking. He noticed my staring and with a cold glare and a colder voice "what are you staring at child?" "oh lord Sesshomaru i forgot to mention about this one she's um...unique she is a mute atleast that's what i was told from that little boy over there".

She said pointing towards Jiro (yay Sora was bought too) Jiro took that as a time to fess up and save me from getting in trouble "um Rin has never talked for a whole year she didn't make a sound not even a beep when she cried"Jiro explained "Hnn interesting". After we were feed back in what i guessed was in front of the un? Castle yeah Castle we were fed and he commanded us by simply saying "Eat" we ate he allowed us to talk sense he didn't glare or yell quiet at us we simply talked not to loud in fear he would get angry. Their was about 14 of us me, Sora, Jiro, Karin, Haji, Ryu, Naka, Anri, Keisuke, Yuiichi, Michi, Mamiko, Naoki, and youngest Ayumi. Turns out (found out from ease dropping) that Shirin is a kitchen made at Lady Sarah's Castle and is allowed to care for her daughter during work hours luckily her Onkei eats during the night and sleeps during the day so Shirin was all set. As for us we wouldn't know so on to the journey to Lord Sesshomaru's residence? i don't actually know where he lives but i- no we will all find out .

End constructive crtism is recommended and review or pm me to tell me what you think love-kiren :) i might have this as a one-shot hmm dunno yet.


	2. Life now

Kiren's back with chapter two yeyah! ^_^" please enjoy and i do not own Inuyasha (why must we allways write that people know we don't own it :/) anyways

Chapters going to be their jobs and etc.. at the Western Castle lets us begin.

**chapter two; Two isolated figures,One Cold Heart **

Walking was hard we had to stay in groups, seperated groups. Boys with younger boys Older girlswith girls. I was paired with Ayumi they youngest of the girls. She was quiet and small she came up to my waist...almost with two curly ligh brown pony tails on the side of her head. She held on to my hand with one hand and sucked the thumb of they other. Even though i wanted to be paired with Sora i don't mind being paired with Lil Ayumi. Jiro on they other hand was paired with they oldest boy in are group named Haji. Haji wasn't really mean he was actually pretty nice. Turns out the oldest girl, I think her name was Karin is his twin sister. Lucky i wish I had a Twin. I mean i had a older brother but.. he was killed along with my Mama and Pa. They others were grouped by age or atleast it seemed that way. Haji 14 paired with Jiro who's 12, Karin 1 paired with 10 year old Anri, Ryu 9 paired with his brother Heisuke who's 11, Yuiichi 10 paired with Naoki who's 9 years old. Naka who's nine was paired with Sora who's also 9. Then theirs Mamiko she's 7 and was paired with Michi who's a year younger then her. Last but not least me, I'm 8 and was paired with just turning 4 year old Ayumi. All of a sudden everyone stops, I stop curious to know why. "We have arrived at are destination" Lord Sesshomaru said coldly (I swear did his face freeze that way)then here comes this green imp thing shouting at us and calling us "filty humans" does this guy (if he's even a guy more like a thing to me)want to get all Ayumi's taller than him!.Ayumi clung to me making a scared noise to have the green hing who we have to call Master Jaken look at her. "What's wrong with it!" he demanded more than questioned."She's a HER not an It" I reply sharply, his eye twitched "How dare you you disgusting th-uhf" and with that Lord Sesshomaru who we hade paid no attention too threw a rock at Master Jaken."That is enough Jaken take them to their assigned servant quaters" and with that he walked away with his imp servant bowing with aa "yes my Lord". "Come humans we are to change your filthy robes and get you to work". Wait we? decidingnot to question it We all followed closely behind him. But not to close. Inside the Castle was HUMUNGAS, biggest thing i've ever seen. Everything was so grand nothing like My Village life. We were brung to rooms 4 a person criss-cross each other with the people we'd been paired with. I'm going to have to be a second Mom to Ayumi who had fallen asleep when i carried her in. Demoneses (sense the're more than one)bathed us in this bath tube that from my point of view looked like a fresh water lake or pond. One of the Demonest said i was to lean and wash Ayumi sense she couldn't properly do it herself. I had no problem with this of course. Ayumi laughed and giggled while i cleaned her, poping all the bubbles and squeling truley enjoying herself. I watered her down then started cleaning her hair with the shampoing herbs left by the Demonest. Making sure to go slow and steady not to aggresive or fast but gentle she was just 4 after all. When i had finished completly cleaning her I dryed her off with a pink towel and changed her into her night yukata. Obviously sense she was 4 and a little girl she got a pink yukata with Sakura Blossoms on it with the petals falling down on the back. Her name sketched gracefully on the side near her heart. I had finished washing now and drying. I braided My hair so it went down my back and tied it with a ribbon. I had a simple baby blue yukata with white clouds on it as a design,My name was sketched on a cloud in black standing out from the whole night ware. It was now night out and the Sun had left the sky to be replaced by the moon. I admit i was tired Ayumi had fallen alseep ... again so i layed her down on her small bed and crowled into mine. I was woken up by a poke and a small cry, It was Ayumi she seemed scared to sleep by herself. "Mama i'm scared" wided eyed at they idea she called me Mama of all things i'm 8 years old not old enogh to have a baby until i was atleast Karin's age!. But i payed no heed to it i'm technicly am her Mother. "Okay come on lay underneath the covers so you don't get cold get" I said sweetly to her. Ayumi climbed in and in no time she fell asleep as quickly as she came cuddled next to me. And for once My whole year of cruelity seemed to be YEARS ago when it was only 4 days. Rin fell asleep with a smile on her face and wrapped her arms around Ayumi not noticing the Amber eyes watching her closely from across the room. With a dust of wind the figure dissapeared out the door and down the hall.

Okay everyone that's they end of chapter two hoped you enjoyed! please leave a review,pm and constructive critism thnks luv yuh all :D!


	3. what i became to Lord Sesshomaru

Hey guys KIREN is back and bringing you lemon cause apparently taking it slow was doing no good thanks BINKY813 for requesting some more action and being interested in my story yayyyy! I'm so happy ^_^ onward their fanfictioners.

Rin woke up never knowing that her Lord was watching her. She had luckily to be placed in a gardening with Ayumi and cooking with Sora she had fun in her job was that werid. But the job she despised no HATED my third job after dinner. I had to bathe Lord Sesshomaru everyday for the rest of my 'dutiful' existence say Master Jaken. Ughhh! it irated me I didn't like the fact that i have to draw his bath to boiling hot temperature scrub him and rinse him off then cloth him. Oh and that's NOT the beginning I have to undress him to before I do any of this. Honestly I've seen a boy naked my brother of course but never a grown male. It's rape, rape to they eyes that is! Kagura the 'seamstress' of Lord Sesshomaru was not happy about this and complained to a young servant named Kana who held a mirror, she honestly creped me out. When she found out I was a child and not a women she laughed and told me to close my eyes "wouldn't want to see something that would traumatize such a young girl, how old are you 6 no let me guess 7" she joked "No madam Kagura I am 8 you were a year off" she lifted an eyebrow when I said madam with a 'oh' she had strolled down the hall. Mamiko had told me she was a bed wanderer and only reason Lord Sesshomaru kept her around was because of Lady Sarah. "It is said that Lady Sarah is obsessed with are Lord and at one point of time almost kilt his brother for him" I listened to the last part very closely "And she died but Lord Sesshomaru brung her back to life" Wow he can bring people back to life that is so cool! "Hey you two get back to work stop! Gossiping" Yelled Karin. We giggled and ran back to are cooking of lunch. When my job was over I went to bring Ayumi her food in the garden but stopped when I heard a sound down the hall near the Lords Library was located. Moans of pleasure came from the cracked door for Rin to peek in and see Kagura on top of My Lord's member thrusting back and forth needly. I must admit I have seen gimps of this before with My Mama and Pa when we went to go hunt they used it as their own private time. Big brother caught me and told me it was something i should not watch and it would taint me. Well he was right it tainted Me because i couldn't help but watch as she panted whined and shook with every thrust My Lord made. From then on i didn't regret getting my third job I'm actually looking forward to it. I made a promise to myself I would give my heart to no one but him, my innocence my soul to no man nor women and with that I smiled. Walking away as if nothing had happened smiling to myself. Ayumi was sitting on the ground picking herbs by the picture Naka gave her. "Here Ayumi some Sesame Chicken and White rice with veggies umm yum yum" I said smiling handing it to her which she kindly accepted and ate. Hours past by quickly and it was now time for me to bathe Lord Sesshomaru. Excited is an understatement for me. I practically run to My Lords Chamber to slow then knock. I heard a 'hn' and took that as a come in. Slowly sliding the doors I opened fully, sat and bowed "It is time for me to THE you my lord I have already drawn it" with another hn I followed behind him as he walked to his Bathroom. He had spread out his arms like a statue I first I was confused but then it hit me I have to undress him. I took off his Armor gently placing them on the floor then untied his obi. He stepped out of his Hakama (that's what their pants are called right?) and looked at me. I was so dazed at his shoulders I forgot to sleep " Oh sorry My Lord I thought you wanted something" I said blushing. He moved in on me cornering me and breathing down my neck before licking me. I closed my eyes as I felt his hard on rub against my private parts. I liked how it felt is it wrong to feel this way I begin asking myself. After all I known girls from My home village to be married at 7 and have at least 5 children by age 10. But that was only some others though had 3 at age 12 because of their fathers engagements sense birth. I grinded with My Lord's movements I did not want this to stop but my wish how ever came to a crashing halt when he stopped and held me tighter against the wall "Why were you watching me?" He again commanded more than questioned. "I was interested My Lord" I replied trying best not to look him in the eye but his glare was so intense on me I had no choice but to look up into his cold eyes. I shivered but not in fear but in something else, something that I never felt before a Maybe love, Maybe it was fear that i denied was their or maybe it was just darn Desire whatever it was I knew only Lord Sesshomaru gave it to me. " You were interested in watching me Screw MY Mistress" He smirked then loosened his grip before undoing My working robes "Well then you shall join her from now on rriiinnn you are My new Mistress and are to give me my every need". I stared wide eyed and felt myself smile with joy. I wanted to be the only Lord Sesshomaru's new Mistress and give him his every need was a new dream come true for me! He had picked me up and carried me back to his chambers. There is were h first made love to me as gentle as he was I loved every minute of it but for the past 7 years after that one incident he didn't bed me again.


	4. This isn't the end butthe beginning

Back again with a new update yay! sorry it takes me so long for some reason my computers wont let me do the publish thing. Honestly their might be a virus in my girl -_-" and because of that I have to go to the libary and let me just say it's not close to my house it takes exactly 28 minutes to get their with traffic (which is always) and my ma dosn't have the best car. Luckily were getting a new one in a couple of days yay! -kiren

I don't own Inuyasha.. also before hand just to tell you guys Ayumi will become a big part of this story later on. you'll read and see. **rating is ** =P **or ** =) you decide review me i'll make this chapter long sense the rest were boring and short. Also I was thinking of making a sequel to

this where their son is older and what not and a demoness (not kagura) is stealing Sesshomaru away from her bit by bit what do you guys think.

7 YEARS LATER...

Rin now 14 years of age and still yet to marry or have children Putting he hand on top of her womb where her unbornn child lay. The thought made her sad not just the fact that she was carrying a child he'll hate but the fact that she'll have to give him/her up and never again have one and that her Lord never again after their second encounter had bedded her. Did he think her disgraceful or undescent? would he come to hate her like he hated Inuyasha? she had to find out and even though it would be difficult she truely had to find out

**(Sesshomaru) **He couldn't believe himself...what he did with a human and a child at that. Even though he'd never admit it to a soul besides his own he was ashambed, was he becoming like his father! NO ofcourse not...never never like him. Unlike Lord Inu Taisho Sesshomaru wasn't planning on making a human women his weakness or in they end having it kill him. But this feeling he had for her the wanting he drop his pride and the feel of guilt in that momment but after, after it was all over it hit him like a bomb and he exploded with questionings on the inside. And to make it worse she was bearing his first child...He had become his father.

**(Ayumi) **Now 11 and a trouble maker at that. Pulling pranks on Master Jaken and putting herbs in certain foods that made people throw up. Bad Ayumi Bad! Onee-chan would say so I make it up to her by doing chores in the kitchen and cleaning up the vomit, though she only got mad when I did it to servants not Master Jaken though hehe she said he needs to lose so of his fustration more he is to stressed. I honestly think he needs a wife :/ hmmm? a wife..I guess that would work if she's blind that is! and deaf. I already know about Onee-chan and Lord Sesshomaru's "relationship" I also know that it makes her both happy and sad..does that make sense. Do you know someone who's happy and sad at the same time well anyway back to what I was saying about Onee-chan and Lord Sesshomaru. At-hem she thought she was pregnant as in having a baby the second time which was MONTHS ago because her monthly gift didn't come and she was 2 weeks late! I was excited but sad because Lord Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha because he is a half breed so duh basically he would hate his own kin to..wouldn't he? I sure hope not and I guess Onee-chan thought the same as well. She has yet to tell him but he already knows sense he put her to kitchen work where she'd only clean he wouldn't let her lift something that was heavier then a glass of water! I know e knows plus he's a demon and a **dog demon **at that he like has super smell like a dog does. After all he could smell Onee-chans innocence couldn't he smell her no their baby to? All well I hope for my niece or nephews sake that Lord Sesshomaru dosen't grow to hate Rin or the baby.

**(Sesshomaru) **Day by day my unborn pup grows. His scent gets stronger by the second, and yes it's a boy I can tell by the difference of smells between female and males and I knew for a fact that he will grow to be strong. Their was something odd about it as well he smelt nothing of a half brred but of a whole _youkai? _Must be because of my gens being stronger than Rin's their is know other logical reason why he is of full blood ... Rin was know demon and deffently no half. I know that for a fact I would have tasted or smelt it in her blood by now. Walking down the hall with my kimono blowing behind me I walked to Rin's new room that I had her moved to with a room attached not telling her it was for the pup. Down the hall was Ayumi's room the youngest servant that I had took in. Personally the child has shown no problem towards me or Rin in anyway so I had know reason to get rid of her. Passing Ayumi's room I could strongly smell the rushing water coming from Rin's room further in the back " I see so she is bathing" the great Lord thought to himself. Opening the door and stepping into the brightness of the room and the smell of vanilla mixed with water and well Rin. Opening her bathroom door he barely was able to shut the door behind him or announce his prescence before he heard her shriek "ahhhhhh" and a splash of water shortly after. "o- uh My My Lord" quickly trying to cover herself with her towel. Rasing a brow at something so warey as that " I have seen you naked before their is know need to cover yourself..we are alone" I said walking towards her she then put the towel back on it's rack turning away from me I could see perfectly the changes of her body. Curves more developed, hips wider, thighs fatter, face more plump and rosey and most of all the baby bump was begining to show. I got in the tub with her and lightly touched her stomach on both sides rumping it feeling my son stir and move around. I couldn't help but smile at the feeling of his still developing feet kicking at the feel of my hand. Rin was a little jumpy and nervous at me being behind her like so and rubing her stomach. I could see she was confused at the fact that I was touching her so or that he was caresing my...are baby did he want him/her? What confused me the most was that he was smiling. I stared at him and he locked eyes with me I couldn't turn away and before you know it I was kissing him and he was holding me close. The rest you all probably know yes we made love and he was gentle the whole time he whispered in my ear that I was his and that are SON yay it's a boy was his also before going to sleep like it was nothing. Hoestly I tried to wake him up but the dog demon was out like a light.

**The next day ...**

I hadn't relived we had slept for hours and it was now early in the afternoon. Still naked and in bed I woke my love up by kissing the crack of his neck that was exposed. He woke up instantly and smiled before kissing me passionatly. I was pushed back down on the bed while he possitioned himself on top of me *Lemon STARTS* He put my legs up before he entered me and kissed me so I couldn't scream his name. As soon as he broke the kiss off and started thrusting with a quick force I held on to his shoulders and he leaned into me. Grunts moans and the smell of their sweat/combined bodies filled the air. Now gripping his hair hard enough that it will probably take a couple chunks out later but she could tell he was bothered by it one bit...he seemed more turned on with every squeeze he'd go a little faster and slow back to his pace again making her scream out with every one. He was doing it on purpose he knew she was loving every minute of his love making/pleasure torture smilling as he countinued to pleasure his soon to be mate and mother of his child. "Sessh-se seh seeshomaru no don't stop- I like it when you do that" I heard her say I repositioned myself which she wasn't very happy about and re entered to hear another moan of aproval going at a faster pace. Begging for release..again was soon heard so I did what my love commanded I made her cum and she screamed louder than usual " You're mine now" before bitting down at her neck. She squeezed herself tighter and wrapped her hands around my head curving her neck giving me more access before i fully pulled out leaving her panting and smiling. That's how Rin became my mate. Hours later... We sat in the garden with Ayumi who was blabing about how cute this bunny was she saw in the forest and if she could keep it asking Lord Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. " Please please my Lord can I keep the usagi (which means rabbit)I promise not to cause trouble or or do more chores oand i'll keep extra care of it but not let the little rabbit cause me to get to distracted from my work Pleas PLEASEEEE! Ayumi yelled jumping up and down which Sesshomaru prayed his son wouldn't do when he wanted something with ernest? Where all children like this or atleast some point in their lives? sighing to get her rom bothering me further I let her have the rabbit IF she could keep care of it properly and not get to distracted from her duties. She screamed shock written all over Sesshomaru's face "quiet your screaming at once child before I change my mind" Sesshomaru commanded. Stopping almost immediantly _almost _in fear of him actually changing his mind she bowed in her pink and white solider like atire and ran of with her to two long braids swinging behind her. " Shouldn't we make names?" Rin asked I was even paying attention, she frowned " Yes we shall what do you have in mind" I asked " How about Taro or Ryu or even Yuukio!" She beamed excited just like Ayumi was about that danm rabbit a couple of minutes ago " Yuukio seems well" I said truely being honest with my opinion. Then out of nowhere some child I have never seen before wearing a white with bunny ears shouts " what about samuru *giggle giggle* I believe it means 'he who has god's name' or something around that pretext I think it suits you perfectly or shinonome or after the great great ggrreeaaattttt Lord Inu Taisho" did I mention I didn't know this child and her voice is very annoying..wait did she say my fathers name. "Those are very good name's but...who are you?" Rin questioned. "oh yeah about that I am Fumino a rabbit demon as you can see by my ears" She said joyusly pointing to the top of her head "I thought I would atleast help with a name sense I am to living her thanks to Lord Sesshomaru here" Sesshomaru lifted a brow " And by that you mean" he asked " I am Ayumi's rabbit *giggle* she knows i'm a rabbit demon now and gave me lots of yummy yummy carrots and lettus" She said rubbing her tummy "I hope you enjoy living here with little Ayumi" Rin says with a smile that couls melt a iceberg "thankyou by now Lay Rin and Lord Sesshomaru, oh and you should smile now your aura is bad for the baby" she shouted from afar. Looking at a Twitching Sesshomaru she just laughs it off and rubs her stomach Sesshomaru leans over and rubs aswell " What shall we name you little one" he says to her baby bump "Honestly I think we should name him after your father it would bring great joy to me to name him after some one very important in your life" She says blushing when he looked up at her " InuTaisho the second it is then" he said to her smiling before kissing her stomach and the baby kicked.

**Okey dookey folks so this is I dunno the last chapter of Enchantment so I'll start on my sequel to it called "Abandonedment" where Lord Sesshomaru's firend/lover comes back into the big picture and try's to steal her away from him and because Raiko saw through Lady Suka's mask she trys to warn Sesshomaru who thinks shes just nervous because she has never meet a demoness before other than her grandmother but she witnesses a conflict between Lady Suka and her mother. Lady Suka knows that Raiko seen and will snitch so she tells a servant that Lord Sesshomaru is in hhis study knowing that Raiko (Rin and sesshomarusdaughter also second child) will overhear and traps her there. Okay not giving the whole first chapter away but hope you enjoy! please review, like, follow whatever your hearts desire and I shall write a story if you request it. =)**


End file.
